The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds
The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds was a war which consumed the Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System. Background A great empire is usually brought down internally rather externally; and this cannot be any truer in the case of Terra Prime and the Prime System. Just a few years ago, the most devastating war for the Terrians broke out. It was of an unprecedented scale that even put the previous Great Khills Siege of Terra Prime to shame. The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds of the Terrians broke out! The cause of the civil war is kept as a strict secret by any surviving Terrians due to the shame it would otherwise bring. Belligerents When the civil war started, The Great Empire of Terra Prime and Prime System with its out colonies of a thousand worlds, a total of 1,027 worlds (star systems) were divided into three factions. The Grand Alliance of Homo Superimeous This faction included 450 of the best worlds (star systems), but is the least technologically advanced of the factions. Commanded by the Emperor Ducati, the self proclaimed Emperor and successor to the Great Empire of Terra Prime and Prime System. This faction has the most natural and economic resources, citizens and military personnel to make up for its shortage of equipment and weapon. This faction was rallied around the ideology of genetic purity of the human species of Homo Superimeous Sapiens. And thus, discriminated against any other android, clone or alien species under the protection of the Great Empire. This was because this alliance blamed the inter-mingling with android and other alien species, as well as resurrecting lives using cloning has angered The Almighty and caused the Great Empire's downfall. (see History of the Empire of Terra) The aim of this faction was originally to achieve this purity through destroying all androids, clones and alien species within the boundaries of the thousand worlds; in order to re-achieve grace and to re-build utopia. Unity of the Awakened This alliance had 550 worlds (star systems) and extremely superior in terms of technology than the Grand Alliance of Homo Superimeous, though, were significantly poorer in terms of economy due to decades of economic sanction from the homo superimeous. The Great Empire has incorporated androids into its population for over 10 thousand years. Many dying humans also choose to be resurrected through cloning of their physical bodies and transferring their metaphysical presence to the new body. This alliance formed out of despair when discrimination against androids, clones and alien species from the so called original humans escalated. Majority of the alien citizen decided to forfeit citizenship in the Great Empire to migrate elsewhere in order to escape prosecution and war. Though, the Terrian-born android and clone population refused to leave their homeworlds. One of the original androids and the former Grand Master of the SIG Order, Elaine, lead the alliance which became the Unity of the Awakened to fight the oppression brought onto them by Emperor Ducati and his alliance. The Prime Fleet and The SIG Order For the entire history of Terra Prime, throughout its various dynasties, two things have always remained the same; the Prime Fleet has been its military force and the SIG Order has been its spiritual guide and guardian of utopia. At the eve of the Great Civil War, both Prime Fleet and the SIG Order have been blamed for its failures in allowing the downfall of Terra Prime. The homo superimeous blamed them for allowing the androids and clones to keeping on thriving. While the androids and clones blamed them for not able to contain the discrimination from homo superimeous. When the Great Civil War broke off, the Fleet Commander of Prime Fleet, General Max (husband of Elaine, but a homo superimeous), was killed by Elaine in order for the Unity of the Awakened to gain weapon and resources from the Prime Fleet. Fleet Commander Supernova toke command of the Prime Fleet shortly and aligned with the SIG Order in a desperate attempt to restore order to the Great Empire. This faction claim itself to be the sole legitimate government of the Great Empire and has the highest level of technology and overwhelming more military resources despite having only 27 worlds (star systems) of support. Its enlisted military personnel were significantly lower than two factions, but were much better trained and more experienced. This faction homed homo superimeous, androids, clones and aliens undiscriminated. Aftermath The civil war consumed the Terrians and ravaged all the Terrian colonies. By the end of the civil war, all the thousand outer colonies were destroyed and lost. Only a few thousand of the trillions of Terrians survived the holocaust. While the remaining Terrians reunited and rallied around Terra Prime (the only planet left habitable in the great empire); numerous alien enemies of the Terrians came to seek revenge from the dying Terrians. The Exile The Terrians were unimaginably out-numbered and out-gunned. They decided to abandon the planet that they called home for the last 24,000 years and escape to the home their ancestors came from, Planet Earth (Terra). The Terrians fought their way out and blew up Terra Prime to buy themselves sufficient time for an escape. With entering into hyperspace, their enemies were not able to track them anymore. Though, all Terrians, except a ship of 100, were perished during the escape. The now significantly more advanced Terrians (than 24,000 years ago) found their way back to Planet Earth (Terra) with ease and speed. Their ancestors of 102 left earth for knowledge. Now, a 100 return, but they return with sorrow. They have hidden their space ship somewhere on earth and abandoned their technology, in hope to redeem their sins by rejoining with their human brothers and sisters on earth. The only knowledge of the universe the Terrians are willing to share with others is that knowledge is deadly and technology could lead to self annihilation. See also *Empire of Terra *History of the Empire of Terra Category:Empire of Terra